Family Part 2
by liliesandroses54
Summary: She's back...Sequel to Family, but you don't have to read that first to understand what's going on.


*A/N: I felt the need to make a squeal to Family. And just to warn you it kinda sorta might have been written at 2 in the morning, so it might be a bit out loopy at times. Let me know what you think.

**Family Part 2**

Molly Hooper stormed out of St. Bartholomew's Hospital. She was angrily muttering to herself as she paced in front of the building. "Stupid, arrogant, sodding prick!" She kicked and punched at the wall for a moment, before she leaned her back against it and slid down.

Molly buried her head in her knees and continued to angrily grumble to herself. She was oblivious to the confused stares she occasionally got from passer-bys. "He's not gay!" Molly exclaimed loudly as she lifted her head up.

"You keep telling yourself that, dearie." Some one said from beside her.

Molly gave a start and turned to see her cousin, Rose, sitting there. She was in almost the same position as Molly; only her head was resting against the wall behind her. Molly glared at her, still a bit sore about the fight a little over three months ago. "You don't even know who I'm talking about. Now what do you want?"

"You weren't talk about that Sherlock bloke? My bad, well then, who were you talking about?" Rose asked, seeming to be unaffected by Molly's icy gaze.

"No. I'm dating someone from work his name is Jim. Sherlock said earlier that he is gay, but how can he be gay if he's with me?" Her voice was quieter at the end of her question.

Rose scootched closer to her younger cousin and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Well if he's with you, then of course he's not gay." She said supportively.

"Thanks, Rosie. So him leaving Sherlock his number, that was nothing?"

"Welllll in that case, he's totally gay. Gayer than a fruit loop, you should dump him right away." Rose responded, failing to keep a serious expression on her face.

Molly laughed in Rose's shoulder. "You're probably right. Gosh, I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, hun, just a pushover." She squeezed Molly into a one armed hug. "I took you're advice by the way."

"What advice? I can't seem to remember giving you any advice. Flinging insults at you, but not any advice."

"I started dating Scorpius the day after our fight. Well by date I mean we've been going at it like we we're back at school again." Rose said quietly. Molly quickly sat up and stared at her older cousin. The cousin she hadn't been particularly close to over the years. "We're gonna get married tomorrow."

Molly's mouth dropped, forming a nice O shape. "Rose your not…"

"Knocked up, up the duff, got a bun in the oven, pregnant? Yep, going on two months now." Rose looked up at the sky. "You and Scorpius are the only ones that know."

Molly stared at her as she stared up at the sky. They stayed silent for a couple minutes as people rushed by on the busy street. Rose eventually looked down when Molly hadn't said anything. Rose had tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Molly pulled her into a hug and the flood gates opened as Rose sobbed into her shoulder. "Sssh, it's alright. Everything is gonna be fine, Rosie." Molly cooed, petting Rose's mass of curly, ginger hair.

It was several minutes before Rose had calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence. "Dad is so going to kill me."

Molly laughed at the certainty in her cousin's voice. "Uncle Ron will probably kill Malfoy, not you. You he'll lock away in a tower until the day he dies. But I bet you when you do tell him and that Malfoy is the father, his expression will be priceless."

Molly felt Rose chuckle into her shoulder. "That is if he ever finds out."

"Well, of course, he'll find out. You're pregnant and going to marry Scorpius Malfoy. That isn't something you're going to be able to keep quiet. And I know Uncle Ron would rather hear it from you, then from someone else."

Rose groaned and sat up straight. "I know. Gosh, I hate it when you're right."

Molly grinned and pushed herself onto her feet. Then she held out her hands to help Rose up. "Come on. Let's go celebrate your last night as a free woman."

Rose scoffed as she grabbed Molly's hands. "Free? I'm pregnant, can't really have a traditional hen night now can I?" Rose asked crankily as Molly hauled her up.

"Pssh, who needs tradition. We'll go get a boatload of chocolate and stay up all night watching chick-flicks at my flat. Now come on, haven't got all day."

Rose laughed as she brushed off her jeans. "You have too much Grandma Weasley in you sometimes Molls. I hope you know that."

"Of course." Molly grinned, but it quickly disappeared off her face. Rose looked over her cousin's shoulder and saw that Sherlock person exit the hospital with a shorter man struggling to keep up.

"Come on." She linked arms with Molly and started off down the sidewalk. Molly hesitated only a moment, before falling into step with her.

Molly watched with apprehension as the other witch discreetly pulled out her wand. "What are you doing?" Molly hissed into her ear.

"Taking the egotistical prick down a notch." Rose said with a grin. Then pointing her wand at Sherlock. "Cecidi."

The tripping jinx worked almost immediately. Sherlock lurched forward, he tried to stop his fall by grabbing onto the shorter blond man's shoulder, but he just caused him to hit the ground with him. Molly hid her laughter in her hand, but Rose was doubled over laughing quite loudly as they passed the two stunned men on the ground.

It wasn't until they were down the street that Rose finally stopped laughing. She wiped the small amount of water from the corner of her eyes before turning to Molly. Now you were saying something about a boatload of chocolate?"

*A/N:Tada! So...it any good, or should i just delete it and pretend that it never existed? i should point out that they never say the incantation for the tripping jinx, so I just used the latin word for fall. Review, please, thanks for reading!


End file.
